fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Locations (Battle Royale)
In Fortnite: Battle Royale, there are currently 21 different locations can be accessed that appear on the map. Each is listed below, sorted by what area of the map they fall into, with brief notes such as popularity and notable resources materials. For other locations that aren't marked or listed, go here. Northwest *'Haunted Hills' **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 11 **'Notable Resources:' Stone **'Notes:' Haunted Hills can make a good landing spot for solos, due to high weapon spawn rate and low popularity. It may not be a good choice for squads mode, for there may not be enough loot for the whole team. However, Haunted Castle is nearby, so it could be a good idea to go there too. *'Junk Junction' **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 10 **'Notable Resources:' Metal and wood **'Notes:' Check for things on top of the car piles. Southeast and almost to the middle of the map is a motel with a moderate amount of chests and loot. A metal llama with 1-2 chests is also due north, right at the coastline. Very rarely is it inside the storm circle. *'Loot Lake' **'Popularity:' High **'Chests:' 17 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Check the boats on boxes. Very vulnerable while crossing the lake. There are also areas next to the lake, such as the port and the campsites. The buildings in the west often contain crates. *'Pleasant Park' **'Popularity:' High **'Chests:' 20 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Gas Station on eastern side, also one southeast on road to Tilted Towers. Abandoned house due east of Pleasant Park has moderate chests. *'Snobby Shores' **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 16 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Access bunker by going inside flat-topped house in south and smash dresser or floor. Also note that Snobby Shores is very rarely inside the Circle. To the southeast a Viking ship is perked atop the tall mountain. *'Tilted Towers' **'Popularity:' High **'Chests:' 43 **'Notable Resources:' Wood, Stone, and Metal **'Notes:' The most populated area on the map. Head west to the indoor sports field for a chance at weapons and chests. West of the clock tower is a brick patch; it will be open to attack, but smashing through can grant loot. Because of the dense urban combat, shotguns and assault rifles are the best options. Southwest *'Happy Hamlet' **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' **'Notable Resources:' Wood, Stone & Metal **'Notes:' *[[Polar Peak|'Polar Peak']] **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' **'Notable Resources:' Stone **'Notes:' * Frosty Flights **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' **'Notable Resources:' Metal **'Notes: It has cool planes (Pun intended) and is claimed by the FSA.' *'Lucky Landing' **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 10 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Gas station due North of this location. Low loot rate and popularity is ideal for getting resources and avoiding contact. To the North east there is another tower in the same architectural style as the landing and contains up to 3 chests. *'Shifty Shafts' **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 10 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Close-range weapons work very well. Great location for ambushes. Southeast *'Fatal Fields' **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 10 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Silos can contain loot or chests if broken. *'Paradise Palms' (previously Moisty Mire) **'Popularity:' High **'Chests:' 25 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' This area contains the ATK vehicle, an all-terrain vehicle which is a vehicle which is faster than the Shopping Cart. *'Retail Row' **'Popularity:' High **'Chests:' 20 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Consider digging down through the roofs to get to loot. *'Salty Springs' **'Popularity:' Moderate to High **'Chests:' 13 **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' To the north lies a gas station. Also, the blue house has a secret underground bunker that can be a decent hiding spot. Northeast *'Dusty Divot' (previously Dusty Depot) **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests: 8' **'Notable Resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Low loot in what's left of the warehouses. There's no loot in the crater, except for the camp in the center and a chest north of the center. It has now overgrown after recovering from the meteor. You can also find blue shield mushrooms within the divot. *'Lazy Links' (previously Anarchy Acres) **'Popularity:' High **'Chests:' 10 **'Notable Resources:' Stone and Wood **'Notes:' You can golf there with the Golf Ball Toy. *'Lonely Lodge' **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 12 **'Notable Resources:' Stone and Wood **'Notes:' Use the tower as a scouting perch. Go to the Northernmost building for a potential of 3 spawn-able chests. *'Risky Reels' **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 15 **'Notable Resources:' Wood and Metal **'Notes:' Risky is usually outside the storm circle. *'Tomato Temple' (previously Tomato Town) **'Popularity:' Moderate **'Chests:' 7 **'Notable Resources:' Stone **'Notes:' There is a gas station to the east, with a tunnel and a bunker due south. *'Wailing Woods' **'Popularity:' Low **'Chests:' 6 in center, 20 in entire woods **'Notable resources:' Wood **'Notes:' Check southern shipping containers and damaged house. A tower is to the northeast along the coast that has chests; traveling west of there is an ice cream truck, a tower, and a giant fox that may also have a few chests. There are many houses scattered around the woods. Videos Fortnite Battle Royale - Map Update! Images Fortnite Battle Royale Map v5.3|August 23, 2018 Battle Royale updated map.jpg|May 1, 2018 Fortnite Battle Royale Map.jpg|January 20, 2018 Picture 1.jpg|Original de:Gebiete (Battle Royale) Category:Locations (Battle Royale) Category:Gameplay (Battle Royale)